Karwyn's surprise
by Relic-of-Maya
Summary: go 2 the Prologue for a look on what its about. Im still unsure of this fanfic so please R&R or just R, anything at this point will work ^.^;;
1. prolouge

Don't sew please!! I only do this 4 fun. Please don't take my fun-time away. Every one sing!:  
  
*They are my fun-time  
  
My only fun-time  
  
These are my ideas  
  
So please don't sew  
  
Fan-fics bring us cheer  
  
That's why I put them here  
  
Please don't take—my fun-time—away! **  
  
{if you didn't get that, its from "You are my sun-shine"} -.~  
  
Ok, here's the deal. I have millions of ideas and I want to know which are good and which are bad. This is an idea I got about a girl that had a special power you'll find out about soon enough. Not that great of a power but a power enough for you to notice her. Please R/R. I will put more on Psycho Master's past before, while, and after 'the fighting accident' and when he met Doll Master, Mode Master, and Trap Master. This is just a prologue so it is short. Please give me any QUESTIONS, COMMENTS [praise], COMPLAINTS [flame], IDEAS, STATEMENTS, OPPINIONS, REVIEWS or SUGGESTMENTS you may have Thanx 4 ur time!!  
  
  
  
Karwyn sighed as he looked around at the nothingness of the town. Dark, still, peaceful, and yet reminding him of something…or SOMEONE. It had already been many years since that day his 'master' died. He was trying to live on his own again without his 'friends'. He felt like he was part of a group that had experienced the same he did. He missed them. It would be hard to go separate ways after all he went through. Heck, when he HAD life his own way he came so close to death it wasn't even funny. Everything was coming back now. He was to make his own decisions and he was alone now. No one to depend on; the way it used to be before his near-death experience, completely alone. Well…maybe not COMPLETELY alone. "Her name was Yume" he whispered to himself as he remembered. {a/n: Yume is pronounced ~U~may~ not 'yummy' it is Japanese and it means 'dreams'} He looked around the town again, trying to shake out the memories and focus on what was happening at the moment. He found the water fountain that stood in the middle of the town and was drawn to it. It sparkled and shimmered in the moonlight. "Yume would have loved this place" he sighed. He gazed into it further…  
  
{a/n: flashback time! My mark is ~ to indicate it's a flashback and another ~ to end it}  
  
~ "Oniichan! Oniichan! May I watch you fight? PLEASE?!" a young girl around the age of 7 begged. She had bright, shining blue eyes and light lavender hair, a childish charm, and in a pink dress. She had two pigtails in her hair and wore a emerald crystal necklace. "Yume" Psycho Master replied "I will NOT allow my sibling to be near a fight. You could wind up getting hurt" "Oniichan! PLEASE? I promise I'll be good! Besides, I can't stay here by MYSELF! You have to take me with you!" Yume whined. "Yes, but I vowed to keep you away from harm and I ALWAYS keep my vows" Psycho Master argued. "I won't get hurt, Oniichan! I don't see how you can get hurt WATCHING a fight. Come on, Oniichan! PLEASE??!" she begged, giving him 'the sad puppydog face. He smiled. "Ok" he sighed "But if you have a problem contact me. I don't want to loose you too" {a/n: apperiantly he lives with his sister, Yume. ( Their Mom and Dad died (} "Yay!" she lept with joy then hugged her 'ONIICHAN' {a/n: oh, yeah. If you don't know any Japanese 'oniichan' means 'big brother' if you hadn't guessed it already ^.^; } ~  
  
He looked at the water waving, the blue sparkle like the sparkle in her eyes. He closed his eyes again and listen to the calm rush of the water. "I still wounder…" he sighed.  
  
Ps: Im prolly gonna add Mint, Rue, and the gang if I decide to make this of course. 


	2. The Begining of Memories

I decided to try out a chapter and see how it would work out. If you don't understand, don't worry. I'll explain it in future chapters. A few chapters couldn't hurt, right? So anyway this explains some stuff but still…there is more to come. I really honestly do appreciate your reviews. I also appreciate you reading this. Disclaimer is on the prologue. THANX GUYZ!!!!  
  
~ "Doushite  
  
yuugure toki  
  
sabishiku naru no?  
  
[Why do I become sad when evening comes?]  
  
Wake mo nai no ni  
  
[Though there's no reason why I should be ]  
  
Doushite  
  
hana mite 'ru to  
  
egao ni naru no?  
  
[Why do I smile when I look at a flower]  
  
Mitsumeru dake de  
  
[Just by staring]  
  
Fushigi da ne  
  
[It's marvelous]  
  
Wakaranai kedo  
  
mune wa  
  
yurete iru yo  
  
[I don't know but my heart shakes]  
  
Yume no  
  
yume no tsuzuki wo mite iru mitai  
  
[As if seeing the continuation of a dream ]  
  
Kono sora ni  
  
[In this sky]  
  
Yume no  
  
yume no kakera wo mitsuketa mitai  
  
[As if having discovered pieces of a dream]  
  
Hana no naka ni  
  
[In this flower] " Yume sang as she looked up at the moon.  
  
Karwyn smiled. His sister seemed so happy even though tragic events have happened to her. She always moved on unlike him. He would lay there only thinking of the past while she looked to the future. She had things that he could never grasp; HOPE, DREAMS, and LOVE. The three things he needs most. "It's time for you to go to sleep. Come on in." Psycho Master ordered. Her smile dropped "Oh, but Oniichan, I—" " 'But Oniichan' nothing! I already agreed to let you go watch the fight, didn't I?" "Yes, but—" "But nothing. If you want to go to the fight tomorrow, you must get to sleep early. Now go." He demanded. She mumbled "Hai Oniichan"[yes big brother] as she went in. ~  
  
"Where could she be?" he asked himself, waking up. He had fallen asleep by the fountain. " Strange, I had more of a memory than of a dream" With that, he remembered…  
  
~ Psycho Master sat there, reading a book to sharpen his fighting skills. "Ummm…Oniichan…" a little voice from behind squeeked. "Yes, Yume? What is it? Didn't I tell you to go to sleep already?" Psycho Master asked. "Yes, but Oniichan…I've—well, I've been having this weird problem…you see, well… I think I …I…never mind. I'll explain later." Yume stammered. "Are you having trouble sleeping again, Yume? Bad dreams?" Psycho Master replied. "Well…yea…something like that but…listen: A Baby Blue Rose in the Middle Of A Desert and Two Doves" Yume answered. "What?!" He said as he put down his book. This caught his attention. Just what was she trying to say. Yume sighed"A Baby Blue—" "Yes, yes, I know but what does it mean?" Psycho Master asked, still confused. "Nevermind, I'll see you in the morning. Good night, Oniichan." She said as she went back to her room. "Oh, well," He sighed to himself, "I'll figure this out later. I might as well go to bed now." Later on he had a dream. ***He was searching for something. It was hot, very hot. He kept looking for miles. He walked and walked untill the sun got the best of him and he collapsed. He got back on his knees and sure enough he saw a cactus plant with Baby blue roses growing around and two doves sitting there.*** He then awoke. "C-could it be?" he asked himself ~  
  
"Could she still be alive? Could she still be—" Psycho Master was cut off. A hand went on his shoulder and he flinched. "Gosh, aren't we a little jumpy?" The voice said. He opened his eyes and looked back. " Sorceress Mel, what may I help you with?" he answered and closed his eyes again. "Hey, nobody's figured that out yet!! How did you know?" She shrieked. "I know you can read my mind. You do not need a response" He responded "Anyway, why else would you frequently be visiting Wylaf?" Mel just looked at him. " Have you found the fill-in's yet?" he continued. "Gosh, I was just beginning to think you were smart" she smirked. He stayed with the same aware look on his face. "Come on, loosen up. Yes, I found Rue and Mint." He immediately opened his eyes again "Princess Mint? AND Rue? I don't think those two get along--" " A Princess and a Doll, a 'sorceress' and a dragon. Do you think Wylaf and I got along the first times we met?" "You are far greater than just a sorceress" He replied. "You know? Don't tell Mint…hehe…talk about tragedy " Mel said. He nodded in reply. "And speaking of Mint, they'll be coming soon. When you come across them, DON'T tell them their mission yet. It'll all come to them in due time from me." Mel replied and began to walk away, but then stopped "Oh, and remember to OPEN YOUR EYES! You look like a blind man." With that he though to himself * Why must she care. I can see everything through my mind now, no use to open my eyes*  
  
"Hello, I presume you've found out." A gentle voice called. "Yes, Kirielle, Rue and Mint." He replied. "Just what I would have guessed." She sighed "Oh well, shall we go on with this?" "I don't see what else there is to do…"he replied "where's Narcius?" Kirielle sighed, "Practical jokes as always. At least it's easier for him to move back into his old life. It's not so easy for me." " Me neither. I still wonder about my past. It seems so different then it was back then." Karwyn related. "I don't know if I could go back if I tried. Nothing seems right. At least when Master was there we had many thing we could do. It all seems like it was just 'Fun and Games' back then." Kirielle added. Karwyn glanced back at the water fountain. "Kirielle, do you remember how it was before we met Master?" he asked. "I only remember as far as first day we met. We three were going to the Martial arts championship but none of us did know that it was canceled because it was snowing. You had your little sister with you. It's only when all of us tried to get in we knew it was closed. Then we met Master Ruecian. He sat there with your sister and watched us train. We fought and fought and fought and fought until none of us could fight anymore. I remember we all sat and took a rest and then…we got our first major challenge. An Aeon who didn't have a reason to attack went in for the kill. Already, we were too weak. We almost lost our lives. Ruecian stepped up and killed him. He saved our lives. We had to be re-created though. We got our powers and really learned how to fight. We were since then immortal; we were his dolls. We owe him our lives. We could have died in that meaningless battle that Aeon brought upon us." Kirielle replied. Karwyn sighed "still to this day I wonder what happened to my sister. I feel like it was my entire fault-- ,which it probably was, because I let her come. I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to her. I just hope she made it through all that by herself. Throughout our whole lives it has been nothing but death. She knew I was always there for her, though. That time I wasn't and she was left all alone. 7 years old…" "Hey, at least YOU remember your family. I was orphaned. I ran away all the time from anyone who even tried for me."  
  
  
  
They both sighed. "I STILL say Narcius got the best life among us" Kirielle added "And it's funny too, if you have a good life, you try to ruin it and if you have a ruined life, you try to make it good." Karwyn smirked"He reminds me of Princess Mint. Do you think Mint and Rue will kill each-other before they start their mission?" Kirielle giggled "They probably would. Mint would always look for world domination and Rue would look for some time away from her!" Kirielle sighed" Or maybe Rue will just be looking towards finding Claire again. You know it as well as I do he won't be able to see her anymore. That would be really hard on him. I now know how it feels…" Kirielle closed her eyes. "Sometimes I wish we didn't have to trick him" Karwyn looked at her "You like him, don't you?" She immediately opened her eyes "How in the world would you know if I did?!" He smirked "Maybe the way you always TALKED about him" She blushed in the thought. "Ok, so maybe I like him a little" she admitted. They were caught off by the sound of yelling. "There here" Karwyn joked. Kirielle giggled. "Why, isn't it soo OBVIOUS?" She joked back. "Shall we go greet our guests?" Kirielle asked. "We shall, but remember not to say anything about their 'mission'. Shan't tell them; it'll ruin their surprise" Karwyn replied in that same accent. Kirielle just giggled "We sound like an old married Victorian couple!!"  
  
  
  
This is just the beginning so you wont exactly understand much. It'll be explained later on. That little talk with Mel should have confused you IF you didn't catch every detail on Mel and Whylaf in both Mint and Rue's version. I'll explain it…I mean 'Mel' will explain it in chapters coming up soon. THANX EVER SOO MUCH GUYS! 


	3. Please Read

Threats of Fate/ Mints Will  
  
Just so you know:  
  
I have not updated this fic in over a year. I apologize. What happened was my computer crashed and I lost my current file (Chapter 3). Over time, I kinda forgot and it wasn't until reciently I found this fanfiction. I began reading it and all of a sudden, I realized it was ^MY^ creation.   
  
To all of those who reviewed, thank you so much for not seriously flaming me to death. I will try this again- tho I do hafta jump over a few hurdles first.  
  
1) I need to get Threads of Fate back from my friend and beat it again. I practically forgot everything I knew.  
  
2) I must create a new storyline. I had this plan with Yume and how she works her way in, but I forgot. Sorrie…  
  
3) I have become a lot stupider since I wrote this fanfic. My material may/ may not be as amusing as it had started out.  
  
Thank you for your time. 


End file.
